Story of My Life
by The Warrior of Hope
Summary: "Everybody has a story. There are many. Mine starts with a sad beginning but ends with the happiest ending ever. I started as an orphan but got adopted by the greatest father. I lost my friends but gained new ones. I thought I didn't have a love story but I ended falling for a certain red eyed cop. I thought I was going to die... but I survived."-Elizabeth C.
1. I am

**This is the rewrite of 'The Story of MY Life'. I redid it because I just didn't liked the other story's structure. This maybe different or maybe not. But one thing it does NOT have lyrics. Ok so moving on.**

**Disclaimer:**

**®Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay.**

**®Elizabeth and other OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**I am.**

This is the story of my life. Not really what I expected but it's... okay, I guess. I mean, they are millions of people with worse lives, so I don't have the right to complain. Who knows? Maybe I could have cancer right now or an even worse disease. So I am thankful for the outcome.

You are probably lost so let me start. My name is Elizabeth, I am 11 years old, I am an orphan (so what?). I don't remember anything about my real family…I only remember little clips, glimpses. It's a very blurred memory that I can't quite reach.

I 'live' in Mary's Children orphanage, everybody here is very kind. The founder, Mary O. Hathaway is a very funny and kind woman, her husband died and she never had kids so she opened the orphanage. The cook is very nice, too. Marilyn always makes me chocolate chip hotcakes and she always lets me bake cupcakes. All of the people here is kind. Well except all the girls. They are all nosy, hypocrite and liars. They always treat me differently, so that's why I prefer to hang out with boys.

You can always find me playing action figures, tag, races, ball and many other things with boys. It's like… I am one of them, they understand me and they had NEVER once judged me. There are 4 boys that are my best friends. Brian, Victor, Rayden and Alex. But Alex is my bestest best friend.

Why? You may ask. Well, some nights, nights when I have my….horror nightmares, when I wake up breathing hard, face soaked because of sweat and on the brink of tears, I can always count on Alex.

I have never been adopted. I don't really know why. I mean, I am not ugly, I think… I have cream skin, bright green eyes and long light brown hair. I am not tall, but not short. I have a petite frame, as they ALWAYS tell me. But…..they just keep coming and going, never once looking at me, never adopting me.

Enough of depressing subjects, my birthday is on December 8, and I really love my birthday, not because of cake, gifts (they never really give me) and everything, no. I love it because, it reminds me that I can be so MUCH, help many people, do something to change the world, that, me living wasn't a mistake.

That God wanted me to live, and help. And because it snows, sometimes. As you can guess, I love winter.

Umm what else….what else?... Oh yeah! Almost forgot, it's not really important, but anyways, I have this strange…birth marks.

On my neck I have a black…what is it called again?... oh! Infinity, yeah, a black infinity symbol with the word faith on it. On my right wrist I have my name in cursive and on my left wrist I have some really weird 'alien'? words. And on my right shoulder, a ….'box-robot' looking mark, I don't know why.

Maybe that is why I'm still orphan…

Minor facts: I love cats, butterflies, color red and purple, I love to paint and dance to the music, I really want a motorcycle, I would like to study (once I am a grown-up) Laws, Politics, Astronomy or Military.

So join in for the crazy roller coaster ride that is my life and we will see if I can complain.

I am Elizabeth.

And this, is the Story of my life.


	2. Whisper

**I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

**Whisper **

_Dream_

I am sleeping peacefully. Clutching my teddy bear, sucking softly on my thumb. Dreaming about unicorns that eat rainbows, and vomit 'rainbow-vomit' on everyone.

**BEEP. BEEP.**

**BEEP. BEEP.**

_Shut up, Mr. Beeps._

**BEEP. BEEP.**

**BEEP. BEEP.**

_STOP!_

**BEEP. BEEP.**

**BEE-**

I hear a loud piercing scream, followed by desperate voices, shouting, getting louder and louder each passing second. _Can't a five-year-old get some sleep here?!_

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing my left one, holding my teddy bear with my right hand. But all I see is grey. Grey smoke.

I coughed and coughed. "Mommy?" where is mommy? This grey cloud is annoying me!

**BEEP. BEEP.**

**BEEP. BEEP.**

"GET ELIZABETH!"

"Oh my god, ELIZABETH!"

"Run, run, run! RUN!"

_Dream change._

"Hello?... is anyone here?" I frown. All I can see is smoke, and debris. "Anyone?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Huh?.. who's there?..." I turn around only to see more and more smoke and debris. I shrug it off and begin walking around.

"Get her!"

"Run!..."

_Ok?... this is weird,_ I scanned the area searching for something other than debris. "What happened here?" I continue walking around until my foot steps on something. I look down only to see a man and next to him…. a woman and a girl….. _Huh?_

"Aaaaah!..."

"Run, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"ELIZABETH! NOOO!"

I continue hearing whispers, I look down once again, but this time I don't see dead bodies, no. I see my famil-

_Dream change._

"Elizabeth! HELP!"

"AAAAH! IT HURTS!"

"SOMEONE! HELP!"

_Rayden?'…Alex, Victor, Brian?_

"No one can hear you." A dark and evil voice sneers. I walk faster, and faster trying to find my friends. _What's happening?_ I see a white door, I walk faster until I reach for the handle. I yank open the door.

Drip.

Drip.

All I see is….. blood.

Blood.

The floor is covered in blood. The once white walls decorated with crimson red blood splatters. Blood covering the ceiling. I see Rayden,… Victor ... Brian and Alex, with ropes around their necks hanging from the ceiling, cuts and gashes all over their bodies, blood pooling below their bodies.

Blood…

Bloo…

My friends….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_Dream change__**.**_

Black, all I see is black.

….

"Elizabeth…"

"Run…"

"Get her!..."

…..what?..

**BEEP. BEEP.**

**BEEP. BEEP.**

"Help! Somebody help!"

"GOOO!"

I see blood.

"Get out of here!"

"ELIZABETH!"

"AAAAAAAH! IT HURTS!"

**BEEP. BEEP.**

**BEEP. BEEP.**

...

"STOOOP!"

"ELIZABETH! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SISTER!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"No one can hear you."

Debris.

Fire.

Blood.

Smoke.

**BEEP. BEEP.**

**BEEP. BEEP.**

ELIZABETH!

_End of dream._

"AAAAAAH!..."

I woke up panting hard…. Face soaked of sweat. _Those stupid nightmares…_ they never leave me alone. I rubbed my head. _Now what?... I can't sleep again…._ I turn around to check the clock.

5:30 AM

_Great…._ I carefully remove the, now soaked, blanket, careful not to wake up the other 3 girls that I share room with.

"….Alex….mmmhmm…"

I stop and turn my head to watch Ashton asleep. _Phew…._ I thought I had woken her. I continue walking to the door, once I open it I step outside. The dim lights hit my line of vision, I see many, MANY doors, with numbers on them. I walk down the hall, searching for number 24.

12

14

…19

21

Aha! 24

I slowly open the door, I see the 4 of them sleeping peacefully, something that I no longer can. I step inside and close the door behind me. I slowly walk to Alex's bed. I nudge him in the shoulder "Alex….hey," I nudge him harder.

"…..mmmhmm…."

_Heavy sleeper, _"Alex…"

"…five m-more minutes.."

_Ugh,_you leave me no choice, "ALEX!" I yank his hair with all my strength.

"GAAAH! What the Hell?!"

"Finally…" I mutter, I watched as he sat and rubbed his eyes. The moon softly lighting the room from the window.

"Huh?... Eliza….what?... it's 5 in the morning what do you want?"

"…."

"…Eliza…"

I say nothing as I remember flashes of my nightmares. Tears start to blind my eyes. Alex turned on his lamp, a dim light engulfed the room. Now the tears were rolling down my face.

"Eliza, what happened?"

"….." I didn't say anything, not trusting my mouth.

"Nightmares?..."

I slowly nod, raising my hand to wipe away some tears.

"Oh… Eliza," he wrapped his arms around my petite frame, engulfing me in a safe hug. "everything it's ok, they are just nightmares…" he said.

"Wanna talk about it?..."

_I don't know,_"…o-okay.."

I drew in a deep breath, "…..It started w-with me sleeping…. I was younger…. I was dreaming t-typical baby d-dreams…..then the f-fire alarm s-started beeping….t-the sirens getti-"

"Hey dude….save the Soap operas for later."

"Some of us are trying to sleep…."

With more tears rolling down my cheeks, I turn around to see Victor and Ray stirring.

"….soap operas," I heard Alex say from behind me "its Elizabeth."

"…Elizabeth?! What happened?! Is she okay?!" Victor said, fully awake now, he is like a big brother to me, so the 'over-protective' act didn't surprise me.

Ray rolled his eyes at Victor's antics, "What happened Eliza?" they stood up and sat down in Alex's bed.

"…..nightmares.."

"Oh, Eliza…" Victor said as he hugged me "are you gonna tell us?"

"She was telling _me _before you so rudely interrupted." Alex said with his arms crossed around his chest. Victor and Ray turned to glare at Alex.

"…. It's okay really….. I can start again…"

"…..then I saw you…. With cuts and g-gashes,…b-blood trickling dow-wn your bodies-s," with tears streaming down my face I continued telling my nightmare "Blood…. Everywhere….it was horrible….then I saw black… but I heard v-voices calling my name…..shouting, screaming… and then I woke up…."

Rayden, Victor, Alex and Brian (he woke up, too) were watching me with wide eyes. I guess I would have the same reaction, I _never_had nightmares this extreme. It just keeps getting worse and worse.

"…."

I watched as they took in my nightmare.

"…wow…" Brian was the first to break the silence, "…..oh, Elizabeth….." he hugged me, AGAIN. "We didn't know they were this bad."

"He is right," Ray said, tapping his chin with a thinking look on his face, "Have you seen any horror movies lately?..."

_Mmmmmm…_ "No…"

"Well you can sleep with us…. If you want…"

"Ok…" I nodded to Alex, with a smile. Ray, Brian and Victor stood up and kissed my forehead saying 'good night.'

I lay down on Alex's bed, Alex beside me. He pulled the covers up and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead.

"…..don't worry I am here…."Alex reached for the lamp and darkness once again engulfed us. "Good night, Elizabeth."

_Good night, Alex._

I smiled, I'm safe here.

* * *

**Rewrite. Rewrite. Rewrite.**

** -Hope**


	3. Diamonds

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay.**

* * *

**Diamonds**

"Mmm…. This is paradise."

I chuckled as I watched Victor stuff his mouth with bacon. After we woke up we went down for breakfast. Everyone else was eating, too, on their respective tables. I looked down to see my half eaten chocolate-chip hotcake, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Yeah, Marilyn is a GREAT cook." Rayden said, eating his scrambled eggs. I took a sip from my orange juice, watching the boys get in a food discussion.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said, pushing my plate forward, interrupting them.

"Eliza you have to eat!," Victor said "You are so thin!"

_Pfft, yeah right _"…..and?"

"…"

"You can get sick."

"Yeah, weak."

"It's not like I didn't ate at all," I said, taking my last sip of orange juice. "I'm full, I'm sure if I eat one more bite, I will explode. Besides, I ate half."

"But-"

"Guys, if she doesn't want to finish it, let her," Alex said, leaning forward to grab a piece of my hotcake. "Better for us, we can eat it."

I laughed. Marilyn _ONLY_makes _me _chocolate chip hotcakes. She has never cooked for anybody else. I laughed more as I watched the 4 of them eat it like they hadn't eaten in 4 months.

* * *

"I'm _BORED_!" Brian shouted.

_Me too, _I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Brian drawing imaginary circles with his hand in the air, Rayden closing the book he was reading, Victor closing the notebook in which he was writing and Alex sitting on the floor with a far away look on his face.

"Me too, this book is boring," said Rayden, throwing the offensive book away. "…. I know! Lets go somewhere."

Brian tapped his chin, "Mmmm….. Lake? Park? Las Vegas?"

I looked up from my book. Everybody turning to look at him with a '_Really?' _look. _Oh Brian._

"What?!"

Rayden shook his head, "How about… the park?" Brian nodded, "Alex?"

"…huh?...Oh yeah! Great idea."

Brian looked at me, "What do you say, Liz?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't call me that…. Ok, why not?"

* * *

So, after we asked for permission we started our journey to the park. It is mid-night so the sun was starting to go down, and beautiful stars began appearing, all painted in a beautiful piece of art called, sky.

We walked in a comfortable silence…..it has been a rather hard week for us. No one has come and tried to adopt us. So it's a relief to be far from that place, were everybody gets adopted, except… well, us.

"…I heard Ashton got adopted…"

"Oh, thank God, she never left me alone!" Alex complained, with a whiny voice.

"I know, she bothered me, too." I said, stuffing my hands on my hoodie's pockets.

"Mhmm….."

Once again the comfortable silence engulfed us, we were always like this. The 5 of us, alone, counting on one another. Although the boys got attention from the other girls, because….well, I can't deny it, they are hot._ Ugh, what are you thinking Elizabeth?!_I mentally slapped myself. They are my best friends! More like brothers! It would be awkward for me to be related like _that _to on-_STOP! Elizabeth!_

"Look! The park! It's alone!"

"It's all for us!" Brian shouted. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips.

"Last one is a spoiled brat!" Alex shouted, and we all begun running. This is why they are my best friends.

They know how to make me smile. Even when they aren't trying.

Victor was the first one to get there, me in 2nd , Alex in 3rd , Rayden in 4th and Brian in 5th.

"What do we do first?" Rayden asked, we were all trying to catch our breath after the little race. I panted one more time before saying.

"Dude, it was your idea to come here. You tell us."

"…How about… Tag?"

"Fine by me," Alex said. Then he began walking to me, he touched my shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it."

After those words left his mouth, everyone around me bolted and started screaming like psychos. I smirked and shook my head. _It's on._

* * *

"Get ready…"

"Set…"

"G-"

"GOO!" I shouted and all of us began running like hell itself was on our tails, leaving a shocked Victor behind.

"Hey, Eliza! No fair!" he started running trying to catch up with us. Meanwhile I was laughing like a mad scientist.

"Nobody said it was forbidden." I said over my shoulder, too a now close Victor. I was laughing more at his 'angered' face.

"UGH! You are impossible!" All of us began laughing.

* * *

"I dare… Brian to say… 'I'm sexy and I know it'." I sad with a smirk on my face, after the race that I won, we sat down and began playing _'Truth or Dare' _and now it was my turn.

"…..ok…. I'm sexy and I know it…." He whispered.

"Louder." I said.

"…I'm sexy and I know it." He said a little bit louder.

"Lou-"

"LOUDER!" Victor shouted.

Startled, Brian shouted, "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

We all laughed at his red face. When all the laughter died down, Brian got this cocky look on his face.

"Now, I dare Eliza to kiss Alex."

I'm sure if I could my jaw would be on the floor, "…W-What?.."

"You heard me….. I dare YOU," Brian said pointing a finger at me, " to kiss Alex."

Everybody turned to look at me.

"Or are you a chicken?..."

I scoffed, "Am not."

"Then kiss him."

I grumbled and stood up. Walking to Alex, I kneeled down. "You will pay, _Brian._" I grabbed the back of Alex's head and crashed my lips to his.

…..Cat-calls and wolf-whistles could be heard on the background.

After our little game of _'Truth and Dare' _we all lay down on the grass and watched the stars.

"…Look….I see Orion." Rayden said, pointing his finger to the sky. I smiled, I love watching the stars. It refreshes me. Makes me feel alive. I don't know, … it's hard to explain. I somehow feel like … I belong there, up… in the sky.

"There…. The southern crown…. Crab…."

"..."

"….Scorpio… Twins.."

"Why?"

I said. I was tired. Tired of having to stand there while watching other kids get adopted. Tired. And…..sad. I felt….abandoned….alone.

"…..Why what?" Alex said, propping himself on his elbows.

"…Why doesn't…anybody adopt us?..." I felt tired, sad, depressed, abandoned…..weak.. and I hated it. I didn't wanted to pretend anymore. The crickets were chirping softly on the background. The moonlight lighting our stars soft breeze swaying the tree branches.

"…"

"….You don't…..know…"

I closed my eyes. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. _God…..why?_ I exhaled and opened my eyes again, and saw the 4 of them watching me with….. Sad? Pity? Depressed? Tired? Looks on their faces.

"…We may not know…but we do know this," Rayden started.

"…..We, YOU, will never be alone…we have one another," Brian continued.

"…. You have us… and we will always be here for you…" Victor said, tears were starting to blind my vision.

"….And maybe… we may never be adopted, but we will have one another… and someone will come, you'll see….." Alex said.

Tears were falling down my eyes, "…..Promise?..."

They looked at one another, and with a silent agreement, they all nodded and said,

"Promise."

* * *

**-HOPE**


	4. Oath

**The Story of MY Life. Chapter 4: Oath.**

"Hurry up, Brian!" Alex shouted, we were waiting downstairs for Brian to hurry up. It's a sunny Saturday. A perfect day for a swim in the lake, and that's exactly where we're going. I adjusted my duffel bag that was hanging from my shoulder, we, well the boys were wearing their swimming trunks, I was wearing my one piece red swimsuit beneath my white beach dress, a pair of red sandals and my long wavy hair tied in a French braid.

"I'm here, I'm here! Geez, you have no patience!" Brian exclaimed walking down the stairs, carrying his grey duffel bag.

"Look who's talking…." I said with a sly smirk, as we started walking to the front door. Victor grabbed the handle and opened the door with his free hand.

"You, shut up," Brian said pointing at me, "I had business to do."

"Ugh please! No mental images!" I said clutching my head, I didn't wanted images of him in the restroom doing….. his necessities. _Blagh._

"Ok ok, stop the bickering, where to first?" Raiden asked, we were now walking down the streets of Tranquility, Nevada.

"Ummm….. I been craving chocolate ice cream."

"ME TOO!" I shouted, "please let's go!" I been craving ice cream, too. Like, for WEEKS. Especially, cookies and cream.

"Kay. First stop, the ice cream parlor!"

* * *

"Here you go," said the teenager boy working at the parlor, handing the chocolate ice cream cone to Victor, he grabbed it and said 'thanks'. "Now, and you little girl?"

I scoffed mentally at his words, _I am not a little girl. _But, I remained with a gentle smile on the outside. "One cookies and cream cone, please."

"Coming right up."

I remained with my forced smile, as I watched him scoop the ice cream. "Here you go." He said. I grabbed my cone and muttered my thanks.

"How many?" Alex asked.

"14.95"

Alex dug his hand in his pocket, searching for money. He took out a 20 dollar and handed it to the guy. After he received his change, we walked to an empty table and sat down.

"Where did you get that money?" I asked as I licked my ice cream cone.

"…it's a secret." Alex whispered, I chuckled, yeah sure.

"Mhm, you stole it." Victor said with a playful tone.

Alex scoffed, with an offended look in his face. "I didn't! what makes you think that?!"

I laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Me neither." Raiden said with a rare smirk in his face. He never smirked, he was just so….refined. Polite. I don't know.

"Ugh, _thank you,_" Alex said with obvious sarcasm and venom, "You are really _good friends_."

"We know, right?" I said with a smug tone, brushing off invisible dust off my shoulder.

"Right."

We all turned and watched Alex with a annoyed look on his face. "I am a thief…. But not of money….but of ice cream." With a swift move, Alex took a bite of my ice cream.

…. "You. Just. DIDN'T." I said. Holding my almost empty cone. Everybody knows, that NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY eats of my food.

"I did." He said, licking his lips. Ah! And he has the nerve to say that.

"You will pay…" I jumped on him. Trying to get him to drop his cone. "DROP IT!"

"Never!" he said, keeping the cone up, and with one hand blocking me. I kept reaching up, I am sure everyone was watching us, but I didn't care. My mission was to drop his cone.

"GIMMEEE!" I shouted one more time, and managed to grab his cone and spread all of the remaining ice cream on his face.

…

Silence.

We all stared at Alex's face. Covered in ice cream. All of the parlor was quiet.

Then… everyone erupted in laughter. Even Alex.

I mean… he looked like a freaking clown! With vanilla ice cream and chocolate chips decorating his face. After all the laughter died down, and I was gasping due to my loud laughter, I don't know how… but I found myself sprawled in Alex's lap.

"Are we rather comfy?" Alex asked, peering down at me, I couldn't help but giggle at his face. I sat up and sat down in my chair.

I handed Alex napkins for his face. He began wiping the ice cream off.

"Soo…are we finished?" Raiden asked, taking his last bite.

"Yup."

"Mhm."

We stood up and threw our trash in the trash container. We grabbed our duffel bags and headed for the door. We walked down the street and headed for the lake, laughing about our jokes.

…..but, what we failed to notice was a yellow Camaro with black stripes….

* * *

When we arrived at the lake, we took off running. When we found our special spot we sat down our bags. I took of my sandals, removed my beach dress and stuffed them in my bag. The boys did the same. Take off sandals, shirts and stuff it in the bags. I took out my towel and hanged it in a nearby tree branch.

I took a deep breath, enjoying the calm aura. "AAAAAAAH!" I shouted as I felt somebody throw me at the water. I saw the 4 of them laughing their butts off.

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"You….should-h-have seen y-your face!" Victor said wiping tears from his eyes, I just rolled my eyes.

"Who was it?"

Everybody pointed to Alex who gave me a sheepish smile. _I would've guessed. _He walked to me and offered his hand. I eyed it carefully, I took it and yanked with all my strength and brought him down with me.

"GAAAH!"

I covered my face with my arms from the water. I smirked and turned to watch him. He turned to me and high-fived me. "Good one."

"Thank you." I said.

"HERE I GOOO!"

"WOHOOOO!"

"YAAAH!"

More water splashed everywhere. We all began laughing and… well practically having a good time.

* * *

"Marcooo…." Brian said, with his eyes closed, trying to find us.

"Polo…" I said moving behind another tree.

"Marcooo…"

"Poloo." Alex said hiding behind a bush.

"…." I heard soft footsteps and leaves being crunched.

I took in a deep breath…."GOTCHA!" I jumped at the loud voice of Brian.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shouted and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Your turn."

"ok…Marcoo…"

I splashed water at Raiden. I felt water make contact with my back, I turned and splashed more water. "Here taste THIS."

"No, you taste this!" water made contact with my face and I stumbled as I tried to wipe it away, and I fell. "Wooah." I wiped the water away and tried to catch my breath from all the laughing.

"Well that was fun."

"Yeah but, I am tired, I could sleep right now." Raiden said walking to his towel that was spread on the grass.

I sat up and rubbed my eye. I watched the boys lay down on their towels. I stood up and walked to my own that was beside Raiden's and Alex's, I lay down and stretched.

I watched the sky turn a light shade of orange and pink, and thought of the future.

I want to help. If I were to study Laws, I would defend the people's rights. If I were to be a soldier I would defend and protect the vulnerable. Medicine: I will heal the injured ones. Maybe I will get married, have 2 or 3 children. And of course, I will have my best friends at my side.

"Thank you…" I said.

"….For what?"

I turned and watched them "For being my best friends."

Warm smiles appeared on their faces.

"We will always be best friends. We will never forget. We will always remember…mmm what else?"

"…..we will always have each others back."

"OH! And we will never forget our good times!"

I chuckled and smiled "Pinky?" I said as I hold my pinky finger.

"Pinky."

And that day we all promised that we will never forget us and we will always remember.

* * *

**Sorry for late updating! been busy with a bunch of other tics ^^ and i am very excited today I am watching The Hunger Games: Catching Fire with some friends! yay! until next time!**

**-The Warrior of Hope**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Story of MY Life. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams.**

* * *

"So yeah they went and bought ice cream. Oh! And I heard they kissed!" _In your face!_ I heard Taylor say. They were a bunch of jealous… brats. I finished brushing my teeth, took a sip of water, spit it out and wiped my mouth. As you can guess, I was getting ready to sleep.

I opened the bathroom door and saw the 3 of them sitting on Taylor's bed. When Ashton got adopted, Taylor became the 'leader' of their group. Instantly, they stopped talking and turned to look at me. You see, they have a crush on Alex. Wait… who am I kidding? All of the girls in this damn place have a crush on him! And all of them hate me because I'm his best friend and well, we kissed.

Elizabeth: 1

G.W.H.C.O.A (girls who have a crush on Alex.): 0

I don't know how the rumor spread ….but, anyways, I mentally rolled my eyes and walked to my bed. I removed the blanket and lay, pull them up and turned to my left side, turning my back to them. I heard they quietly began murmuring and tried my best to ignore them.

I silently prayed to God, to have mercy on me. I just want to get adopted. I just want a loving family! Is that so much to ask?!... I guess it is. I finished praying, kissed my crucifix and bid goodbye to my family.

I snuggled and wished I didn't have nightmares anymore. After 2 minutes I fell into sweet oblivion.

* * *

_Dream_

_I fluttered my eyes open and saw nothing. Nothing. Only white. I look down and see myself wearing a white dress and… I'm flying?... I mean there is no floor and I'm just.. floating. Strange._

_I look up and see faint… gold glowing… Orbs of light? They are getting closer and closer….closer, until they are in front of me. I blinked._

"_Elizabeth."_

_I jumped (if that was possible in my dream with no floor.) startled by the powerful and regal voice. "Y-Yes?" I replied not sure of what to do._

"_Elizabeth. You will go through difficult times."_

'_Wha?...' pfft. Please, I am already going through difficult times._

"_You will experience harder than what you think you are suffering."_

_He…he or it, I don't really know, he can hear my…thoughts? Okay this is totally insane. "Really?"_

"_Yes… and maybe you won't be able to survive."_

"…_O-kay? And you are telling me these, why?"_

"_We have watched you since the beginning, since the death of your family," a lump formed in my throat and tears wanted to peek out, "since your birth. We already knew what you will experience. And it seems unfair to us," 'Us?', "to watch a human being, with big hopes to help, die. So we decided to offer you a gift."_

"_Uh-huh…continue."_

"_You will have a second chance at life, only if you seem to have the strength and courage, nonetheless you will have to repay us with a small favor."_

"_Which is?..." I asked. Going with the flow. I mean this is JUST A DREAM, a figment of my… brain? Head? Imagination?_

"_In time you will know.." Everything started turning black._

"_Wait-" I shouted, reaching for the, now disappearing, lights. I had so much questions! Why? Why were they giving me this? What's the favor? Do I die? How d-_

"_Questions only you can answer."_

"_But-" I couldn't finish talking. I couldn't talk. Because in a flash, I appeared in another dream._

_Dream change._

_I opened my eyes. I see… I see the orphanage? But, from outside. Try to walk but… I can't. It's like I'm glued. I look at my hands and see them like, invisible._

**_Slam._**

_I look up at the sound of the door closing and see a…. boy walking to a car. 'Who is…Brian?...' I see him hug a man and woman and load a bag into their car's trunk. He turns and waves at the building. I turn and look at the building. And I see a window. With me waving back… 'Huh?'_

_Dream change._

"_Booyah! In your face." I said, 'eating' Rayden's queen. We are playing a game of chess._

_He chuckled and smiled. He grabbed one of his pieces and began bouncing it in the chess board. "Eliza, Eliza… you're always so innocent… you need to stop that, if you want to survive." He said with a dark tone. I look a t his blue eyes and felt a shiver run through my spine._

_He reached to grab my head. I felt pain. Pain. I screamed. But he didn't touched me. In a flash, he was gone._

_Dream change._

_Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused_

_Dream_

_Red. Glowing red eyes. Glowing inhuman red eyes … I somehow… felt safe. I reached my hand, but I just keep touching air._

"_I am here. And waiting."_

_Dream change._

_I heard loud engines. Probably muscle cars. I turned and looked at…. A silver Stingray Corvette….. a black GMC Topkick, I think?... a yellow, almost gold, Lamborghini Gallardo, a black and yellow Camaro and…. Peterbilt?_

_They suddenly became closer and closer… and closer, engines revving with their almighty power. I tried to get out of the way but I couldn't. I looked up and they were closer,_

'_Crap' ugh, I began moving, but no luck. "ugh… come on, come on…" I looked up once again and saw they were coming directly at me. "STOP! PLEASE, STOP!" ash! Move! Move!_

_I look up only to see the blinding lights of the vehicles' highlights._

"_AAAAAAAH!"_

_Dream change._

_I instantly shielded my eyes. Trying to cover myself from the horrors I was expecting to see… nothing, I lowered my arms. I felt a lump form in my throat. There. In front of me, was my mother in a chair. With me sitting on her lap, brushing my long hair._

"_Mommy, yu will aways be here, rigt?" I saw myself ask. Pardon my grammar but little me haven't visit school. Little me turned and look at Mom with big green eyes. I watched as my mother sighed, she stopped brushing my hair and closed her eyes._

"_Look, Elizabeth… I may leave. Your father and sister may leave, too. But, always remember we will be watching you there," she pointed a dinger at the sky, "up there, watching you and protecting you. Don't forget, alright sweetie?"_

_Little me watched with confused eyes, "Kay…" she said nodding her little head and went back to play with her stuffed rabbit. Then everything faded black._

_End of dream._

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. _At least I didn't dreamt that bad,_ "Ugh.." I sited up and rubbed my forehead, I yawned and looked around. I am the only one here… the other 3 girls probably went down for breakfast, _breakfast or no breakfast? _Nah. I stood up and walked to my section of the closet. Mmmm.. "What to wear… what to wear?..." No. No. No. N-Yes! I grabbed my blue short sleeve shirt, my jeans and black combat boots, my underwear and hairbrush.

I walked to the bathroom, opened the door and stepped inside, closing it with my back. I placed my clothes and stuff on the little table. Locked the door and turned on the hot water, I stripped my and stepped inside the shower.

I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and squirted a little on my right hand and began massaging my head. When I finished, I covered my body in soap, washed it and applied conditioner on my hair. I turned the water off, when I finished, and grabbed my towel. Wrapping it around my body, I step outside and grabbed my brush and began brushing my wet hair.

When I finished changing into my clothes I went downstairs to grab, I don't know, an apple or maybe a little of orange juice. Walking down the halls I heard voices coming from the entrance.

"Hi, I am Judy. You are Mary, right?" I guess Mary nodded, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course." I heard the door being closed, I fastened my pace, I didn't wanted to be catch listening. I opened the door to the cafeteria and walked to the kitchen. Once inside I saw Marilyn making orange juice. Just what I wanted. "Hi, good morning." She turned and looked at me, a smile spreading on her face.

"Morning, Eliza. Why didn't you come for breakfast?"

"Didn't felt like it." I jumped on the little island and sat, swaying my feet left, right, up and down. I watched as she poured some of the O.J on a glass and handed it to me. "Drink." She said pointing a finger at the glass. I nodded and drank it.

"And your bodyguards?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Bodyguards?"

"Your friends."

"Don't know… have you seen them?" she shook her head. I really haven't seen them since morning. Usually they wake me up… I shrug it off, stood up, threw the glass at the sink and dashed out of the kitchen, "Thanks, Bye!" I shouted to Marilyn over my shoulder.

I rushed outside. I scanned the backyard, but I didn't saw any of the 4. I turned and run upstairs, searching for their room.

No.

Nope.

Nuh-uh.

Neither.

20.

Here it is. I stopped. "-when are you telling Eliza?" I heard Brian ask. I placed my head on the door to hear better. "I don't know…" Alex said. _What are they talking about?_

"I mean, … I don't know what to expect if I told her I'm getting adopted."

My whole world stopped.

Alex getting adopted?

Leaving?...

* * *

**Hello people! Catching Fire was awesome! and guess what? I watched it 2 times, once with a friend and the second with my family. And let me thank my newest followers! lets give them an applause! **

**Love**

**-Hope**


End file.
